


Out Of Practice

by queenvidal



Series: Shadow Of The Night [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: The Herold tries to impress the Commander of the Inquisition. And it works.





	Out Of Practice

It's early in the morning when the Herold wanders around in Haven, the village is just about to wake up.

 

The sound of clashing swords catches her attention, of course the soldiers are already practicing.

 

She has nothing planned for this morning so she decides to watch them. Or the Commander. If she's honest to herself she's just interested in seeing the Commander.

 

But before she leaves Haven, the Herold takes a stop at the tavern to get two cups of tea. With the hot cups in her hands and a smile on her face she leaves Haven through the gate.

 

And there he is, standing in front of the soldiers with his arms crossed. He's either very concentrated or in a bad mood.

 

“Good morning, Commander.”

 

With a frown the Commander turns his head to her. A bad mood then. Smiling she offers him her second cup of tea.

 

“Oh, thank you and good morning.” Cullen takes the cup with a small smile. Some of his tension seems to lose. Trevelyan dully notes to bring him tea in the morning, but only sometimes of course, she doesn't want to be too clingy and obvious.

 

“How are the troops of the Inquisition?”

 

“Obviously still too tired. Shield up!”

 

They stay together drinking their teas in silence for some minutes when Trevelyan notices something. “Commander, you only train warriors, right?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“I only see them train with each other, how do they learn how to fight rogues and shadows?”

 

“They'll fight them just like anyone else.”

 

“But that's inefficient."

 

The frown she earns from Cullen makes her regret her choice of words instantly. 

 

“Look, I don't want to criticize your training with warriors but a rogue could cut through them very easily.”

 

“I doubt that, Lady Herold.”

 

She looks back at the soldiers and drinks up her tea. Without another word she places the mug on the ground and makes her way to a stand with training weapons near the tents.

 

She grabs two training daggers before she disappears behind the tents towards the dummies.

 

Cullen just shakes his head, maybe he was a bit too harsh to her but she's just a noble girl. He's a well experienced warrior and not without a reason the Commander of the Inquisition.

 

A scream of one of the soldiers brings his mind back to the training ground. The soldier stumbles and falls to the ground followed by the men around him. One by one they scream up and fall down.

 

“Hey, what's going on!”

 

But instead of getting an answer Cullen has to watch more and more men finding themselves on the ground.

 

Even Cassandra is looking what's going on at the gates with Liliana at her side.

 

And suddenly silence. The few men who are left standing step back from the laying ones.

 

A grey cloud appears in the middle of the training ground. Cullen and Cassandra draw their swords as the others watch the fog in awe. The wind carries it away and reveals the Herold with her daggers in her hands and a smirk on her face. “And I am out of practice.”

 

She goes back to the weapon stand to lay back the daggers and makes her way back to the gates like nothing has happened. All eyes are on her as she greets the two woman at the gate and disappears behind it again.

 

The Seeker looks at the blushing Commander with an raised eyebrow. “What in Andrastes name was that?”

 

“Embarrassing to say at least.”


End file.
